


Loud Music, Loud Neighbor

by gaudy_teke



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Bokuto Koutarou Being Bokuto Koutarou, M/M, Misunderstandings, Neighbors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 14:44:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13320369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaudy_teke/pseuds/gaudy_teke
Summary: Kuroo groaned, arms pushing the pillows even tighter around his head.  Yes, he knew this was the cause of his perpetual bedhead but with the volume of the rock music tearing through the admittedly thin wall between his apartment and his neighbors and the equally horrifying singing that accompanied it, the sacrifice was worth it.  Or it would be if it had worked.





	Loud Music, Loud Neighbor

Kuroo groaned, arms pushing the pillows even tighter around his head. Yes, he knew this was the cause of his perpetual bedhead but with the volume of the rock music tearing through the admittedly thin wall between his apartment and his neighbors and the equally horrifying singing that accompanied it, the sacrifice was worth it. Or it would be if it had worked.

Kuroo groaned again, rolling onto his stomach and flopping his arms out over both sides of his bed. It wasn’t that he disliked rock; it was actually one of his favorite genres of music. He didn’t even dislike his neighbor’s tendency to play music at odd times. What he disliked was his neighbor’s choice of playing their music a good three times louder than they normally played a little past midnight during the most stressful week of his job so far. Damn the legal processes that made creating a new drug a bureaucratic pain in the ass and damn Yaku for being an ass on top of that. All Kuroo had suggested was that they test the drug on Yaku instead of the mice because he was equally as small and had a similar IQ and human systems to boot. Admittedly, he might have noticed Yaku’s vein throbbing in his forehead when he added that they wouldn’t even have to change the dose and yes, maybe the joke was a bit too much but Yaku’s comment about where he could stick the syringe on his person was a uncalled for. And graphic. And Kenma didn’t even defend him! Kuroo shuddered thinking about it and his walls shuddered in sympathy. Or maybe it was just the bass line of whatever his neighbor was listening to.

Speaking of, this was getting entirely out of hand. Grumbling, Kuroo rolled himself out of bed. His fellow hallmates consisted of a practically deaf elderly couple, a moody young adult who once slept through the fire alarm, and the nervous girl who had set it off. Obviously none of them would tell his neighbor to turn down their music, so it would have to be Kuroo.

With this mindset, Kuroo knocked on his neighbor’s door. Nothing. Kuroo’s brow twitched. The idiot probably couldn’t even hear him over the music. Kuroo knocked louder. The music played on. Kuroo lost patience.

“Hey! Ass hat! Open the fucking door!” He accompanied the statement with pounding on the door. Finally the music stopped. Kuroo knocked again. The music turned back on but not before Kuroo heard footsteps approaching the door.

“Finally.” Kuroo muttered, stepping back from the door. The door opened, revealing a tall man with golden eyes. He eyed Kuroo and Kuroo eyed him right back. Who still had gel in their hair at midnight when they clearly weren’t going out? Why was his hair grey? Why did the guys whole face sort of remind him of an owl? Also, was he judging Kuroo’s Neko Atsume pyjamas? Because he was wearing a ‘Who-o-o’s Sleepy?’ pink and teal shirt with an owl on it that was clearly supposed to be for a young female and combined it with yellow pyjama pants with teal spots that Kuroo was pretty sure were associated with the Spongebob franchise.

“Dude! Hey! How long have you been knocking? Who are you?” The man beamed at Kuroo and Kuroo was a little taken aback.

“Kuroo Tetsurou. I live next door.” The man blinked, expression blank and Kuroo reminded himself that the neighbor had just moved in a month or so ago and he had never formally introduced himself. And that he was on a mission to get some decent sleep. “I wanted to-”

“Dude! I love your pj’s! They have little cats all over them!” Apparently this guy just noticed Kuroo’s pyjamas. Kuroo felt like he would appreciate this chat more if he wasn’t sleep deprived.

“Thank you. But I wanted to-”

“And you’re hair’s wild man! How do you get it to stay like that? It looks like a bird could nest up there! Do you use gel? I use gel!” The man straightened up from where he had bent over to look at Kuroo’s pyjamas more carefully, beaming. Kuroo was 20% taken aback by this guy’s enthusiasm for everything. The other 80% of him was reeling in outrage at the slight at his hair.

“I don’t think you’re in any position to judge me in your kids shirt and Spongebob pants.” The guy looked down as if he had forgotten what he was wearing before looking back at Kuroo, beam still in place.

“Isn’t it great?! I found this shirt on the web!” Apparently this guy was immune to insults. Well, on his fashion sense at least. Kuroo, who considered himself a master at provocation, was a little gobsmacked.

The song on the speaker changed and Kuroo got more ammunition. “Green Day? Really? Green Day’s not real rock music.” The man’s smile did the impossible and got even brighter.

“I know, right?!” He thumped Kuroo powerfully on the shoulder. “I like you! You know your music!” Kuroo felt like he would like this guy a lot more if he hadn’t met him because of a noise complaint. Also, his shoulder hurt a little now.

“Wonderful. Fantastic. But could you turn it down? Some people are trying to sleep.” The man blinked slowly, which made him really resemble an owl.  
“But it’s vacation week.” Was this guy serious? Not only was he blasting music but he thought it was okay because he was on vacation? Kuroo felt like a small part of his soul may have just died. A vacation sounded lovely.

“That’s terrific. For you. But I need sleep, so could you turn it down?” The man blinked again.

“Why?” Looking back, Kuroo admits he snapped a bit. In his defense, he was really tired.

“Because I need sleep! Because not everyone can be on vacation! Because your music is way to fucking loud! I spent ten hours doing boring ass paperwork and all I want is to sleep so turn your music the fuck down!” Kuroo took a deep breath. The man blinked again.

“Do you need a hug?” A strangled squawk pushed its way past Kuroo’s lips and he abruptly turned on his heel and marched back to his apartment and slamming the door. He threw himself back on his bed. The music stopped and for five blissful seconds, Kuroo thought he had gotten his wish of peace and quiet. Then the music started up again and Kuroo made a pitiful moaning noise into his pillow. It sounded like the guy had tried to fulfill his request by turning the music down by two notches. No way Kuroo was going to sleep tonight.

If Kuroo seran wrapped his neighbor’s door frame at the end of the week and covered the whole thing in honey, no one said anything.

The next week went by quietly. For a week, there was no music at all and after that, his neighbor seemed to have set aside Green Day in favor of the more soothing music they had usually played anyway. And at a much more reasonable volume. Kuroo was glad. His next plan had been to sneak in and steal the speaker systems. The only interesting thing that happened that week was that Kuroo had spotted someone new in the building. The man had curly black hair, what appeared to be black eyes, a lithe but muscular frame, and was altogether gorgeous. Kuroo thought he must be new.

Two weeks after the incident, there was a knock on his door. Kuroo, who had resorted to building a house of cards in his boredom and who was also not expecting anyone, promptly jumped up, lost his balance, and fell with a yelp on the corner of the coffee table, which knocked down the cards. Rubbing his shoulder and looking at the coffee table reproachfully, he answered the door.

“Can I help yo- oh.” It was his neighbor and the new man, who was even more devastatingly beautiful up close and who also seemed to be firmly grasping his neighbor between his shoulder blades. The neighbor looked sheepish.

The man’s first action was to bow. Kuroo blinked in astonishment. What was happening?

“Kuroo-san, Bokuto has just informed me-” and here the man took a pause to force his companion into a similar bow, “that while he was staying in my apartment, you approached him with what sounds like a noise complaint. I would like to apologize for any inconveniences he might have caused you. Apparently he misunderstood ‘don’t disturb the peace’ for ‘I can play Akaashi’s speakers as loud as I want whenever I want.’” This statement was punctuated with a glare to the grey haired man (Bokuto?), who cowered slightly. Kuroo didn’t blame him. If he was pinned under that icy glare from those grey eyes, he’d be scared too. And maybe a little turned on. Then the words filtered into his brain.

“Wait. You’re my neighbor?!” His apparent actual neighbor sighed.

“Yes. My name is Akaashi Keiji and I moved in two months ago.” He released his friend and straightened up, a wry smile on his face. Kuroo thought it was a good look for him. “It is a pleasure to meet you, although I wish it were under different circumstances.” This was accompanied by another glare to his companion who folded immediately, falling on his knees.

“I’m sorry Akaashiiii!!!!! I didn’t mean to make you mad! I won’t ever touch your speakers again! Don’t ban me from your apartment again!” Kuroo raised an eyebrow. Akaashi sighed.

“I would have apologized earlier but this one-” a finger jab towards Bokuto who withered a bit more, “didn’t tell me about the incident until tonight. I was on a photography trip to South America to see the birds and Bokuto-san was on vacation for a week so I asked him to house sit for a bit. I have plants that need watering once a week.” Kuroo listened, amused, as Akaashi explained himself. He wasn’t sure how, but Akaashi made even serious look cute.

“No need for you to apologize. You weren’t there.” Akaashi glanced at Bokuto and Bokuto immediately turned to Kuroo.

“Hey man, I’m sorry I was so loud. It’s just such a good sound system, you know?” He grinned sheepishly and Kuroo sighed.

“It’s all good man.” It was hard to stay mad at someone like that. Akaashi must have agreed because he gave Bokuto an appraising look and a subtle nod.

“Well done Bokuto-san. You can use my tv now.” Bokuto instantly brightened and ran back into Akaashi’s apartment. Kuroo watched him go, chuckling lightly.

“He’s like a human dog.” Akaashi turned and leveled him with an even stare that made Kuroo stand up straight from where he had been leaning against his door.

“Bokuto may seem childish, but he is a good person and my best friend. I won’t tolerate anyone saying negative things about him.” Akaashi sniffed, going for disdainful, but Kuroo caught the teasing twitch of his lips. “Besides, you have no grounds to talk. You put seran wrap and honey all over my door frame.” Kuroo grinned sheepishly.

“Did you walk into it?” Akaashi laughed once. Kuroo felt blessed.

“No. I wasn’t home yet. But Bokuto did. Once he realized what happened, he was impressed but I get the sense that took him a while.” Kuroo smiled.

“I see.” Just then, a loud roar sounded from behind Akaashi’s door. Akaashi groaned.

“He’s watching Jurassic Park again. With the volume turned up.” Kuroo could appreciate the glint of amusement in Akaashi’s eyes, as well as the semi-self-deprecating smile of apology he was receiving.

“Well, you can’t interrupt a man’s Jurassic Park time, can you?” He asked with a wink, grinning. “Why don’t you come in for the neighbor bonding time we never got? We could play cards.” He saw the glint in Akaashi’s eyes grow sharper.

“Only if it’s poker.” Kuroo’s grin widened. Yup. It was official. This was someone he could fall in love with.

“Ohoho? Well, I’ll raise you’re poker to strip poker.” He’d seen Akaashi’s fleeting glances at him during their conversation. Akaashi raised a single eyebrow.

“What happens when I win and you don’t have anything else left to take off?” Kuroo tried to copy him but couldn’t get his other eyebrow to stay down and decided to just raise both. The corners of Akaashi’s mouth were twitching in amusement at his struggle.

“Confident are you? Would you be willing to bet a date on that?” Akaashi gave him a slow glance up and down before smirking back. Kuroo thought it changed his entire face from angelic to devilish and liked him better for it.

“I’ll bet you a night of wild sex. I hope you like being abstinent.” And with that, he pushed past Kuroo with a wink and a small wiggle of his hips to plop himself behind the coffee table and sort the cards so they were all facing the same way for shuffling.

Kuroo followed him further into the apartment, shutting the door behind him. And if strip poker quickly turned into a makeout session, well that was alright by him. And if Akaashi had smiled up at him as he was leaving, hair in disarray and bite marks clearly on display to suggest they have a rematch next week, Kuroo didn’t have any complaints. When he voiced that sentiment, Akaashi gave him a knowing look before grabbing his neck, pulling him down for one more slow kiss before pulling away with a roguish smile and walking back to his apartment. And if Kuroo stood in his doorway for a few minutes longer just remembering the way Akaashi’s hips swayed as he walked and the wink he had given before walking back into his apartment, well. That was his business.

**Author's Note:**

> Aahhh... This came to me at one in the morning and now I feel doubly bad that I haven't updated anything in a long time... Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave me a comment!


End file.
